Whispering A Heart's Sorrow
by Angelchick007
Summary: UPDATED Legolas tries to come to terms with the fact after that fatefull attack of the Wargs, he has lost the only person he has loved, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Aragorn in turn tries to cope with the knowledge that he loves not only Arwen but Legolas.
1. Legolas's Search of the Heart

Author's Note: Here I am, attempting to write slash again. If you haven't noticed, I don' t write a lot of slash, and when I do, I try to make it tasteful. I dislike guady slash, I think its stupid. Tasteful is right up my alley. Which is why I write it. Anyways. Welcome to the new slash fic featuring the only slash couple other than Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy, that I like, Aragorn and Legolas. Enjoy. Oh yeah, first chapter is from Legolas PoV...be gentle...I don't DO elves very well.

Summary: Legolas tries to come to terms with the fact after that fatefull attack of the Wargs, he has lost the only person he has loved, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Aragorn in turn tries to cope with the knowledge that it was not Arwen that appeared when he was so near death, but Legolas. And then...the fateful evening Aragorn reappears at Helm's Deep, very much alive. Their feelings for each other once more surface and they must decide what to do, since that very night one of them might die...

Whispering A Heart's Sorrow

The wind stung my face, drawing out tears. Or at least that was my excuse. What would they think if they knew I was crying over the one man I could ever love. Or for that matter, do I really care? My heart lay in pieces at my feet, my entire body was numb, I couldn't feel, couldn't think. How would I continue on this journey without the man who gave it all hope? Was it really just a week ago that we shared a night of passion in the woods? Could it be that just when I realized that he did love me, that I lost him?

The tears ran in twin rivers down my cheek as I stared over the edge of the cliffs where that yrrch claimed Aragorn fell. And how could we not believe him, he was holding the Evenstar, a beloved item of Aragorn's that he would never part with had he been alive. I looked down, not bothering to wipe the tears away and one dripped on the necklace I held in my hand. Such beauty, given to him by another beauty, one who loved him as much as I did. I brushed the tear away with a slender finger and slipped it around my neck. Until I saw Arwen again, I would wear it, to keep him close to my heart. So that I way I know that I did not lose him without knowing how he felt for me. It was selfish of me, but I hoped that his last thought was of me and the single night we spent together.

Turning I glanced at the men who gathered the wounded. The battle with the Wargs had been fierce and many were lost or injured. Without Aragorn I did not know how we would last the night at Helm's Deep, even if Gandalf returned. The odds were agianst us and for the first time, I felt despair well in my stomach. These people, this brave souls who were merely following their king, were going to die before the morning. And I had to no one to turn to. The tears came back but I stubbornly blinked them away and turned to the horse Gimli lead over to me. I was careful to wipe my face clear of any emotion that would betray my love for Aragorn to him. But I think he noticed anyways because he patted my hand and nodded, "Aye, lad, we all will miss him."

"Some more than others, Gimli." was my soft reply as I mounted and pulled him up beside me. King Theoden gave the call to ride and I turned my horse, looking at the cliffs one last time before following. We reached Helm's deep before nightfall, having rode hard to get there. The gates clattered open and the hooves of our horses threw up sparks as we galloped through. A young boy, hardly more than ten, stepped forward and took the reins. We slid down, each heading in a different direction, Gimli to Lady Eowyn, and myself to a quiet place to mourn the loss of my lover.

I heard Eowyn's voice and paused, "Where is he? Lord Aragorn?"

There was something there, and I had to turn to look, just to see for myself. And it was there as Gimli gave her the news. The draining of blood from her pale face, the widening of her blue eyes and the utter shock of one who has lost her lover. How dare she. What did she know of loving him. What did she know of how it was to love him when knowing he also loved another. She did not love him, not like I did, and not like Arwen did. She merely thought she loved him because he rode into the rescue. She was looking for a savior and found one in Aragorn. Had it been some other man who arrived and helped free her uncle, who gave him council, she would claim to love that man. She knew nothing of love.

It ripped another hole in my heart, just to think that she loved him. And the small lingering doubt that appeared with this knowledge, that maybe Aragorn felt something for her. He was a kind man and could not have missed the feelings she project towards him. Did he encourage her, or did he tell her the truth, that it could never be since he loved another. I remember a conversation they had before the wargs attacked and she asked about the Evenstar. My hand came up to brush it with the tips of my fingers as I remembered his response, "She is leaving Middle Earth with the last of her people." That was all he said. But he did not say a thing about loving her.

That gave me hope as I walked away, heading away from the crowds. He did not mention loving her. Could that be a sign that he did love me more than he love her? Or was it a sign that in my grief I was looking for a way to validate my feelings for him. I did not know. I found a small corner, secluded, and sat, curling myself into a ball and weeping. Weeping for what I have lost and weeping because now I would never truly know if his words were true, even though we promised not to speak of that night again, for his sake. My sorrow echoed through the soft song I began to sing in Elvish, a language only I here understood. And through that I confessed my feelings, my true feels. And I asked the Valar to bless me with one last wish, to see him again...

TBC

Author's Note: So what do you think? I don't think I did a good enough job expressing his emotions...but you might think differently. Well enjoy. More to come later. 


	2. Aragorn's Search of the Heart

Author's Note: Ok I'm going to rant here for just a bit, bear with me. Did I not state clearly that this story was slash? And that it was a fanfiction. Now correct me if I am wrong, but doesn't the term fanfiction mean a piece of fiction written by the fan? And doesn't that mean that the fan can write whatever the hell suits her fancy? So here's the deal...I'll tell you again, this is slash. SLASH! Aragorn and Legolas slash at that. Deal with it. If you don't write slash then why in the hell are you reading this? Don't read it and then flame me because no one is making you read a slash fic. And I would also like to state that I do not just write slash, thank you very much. Slash is just one of the many genres of writing I explore. So kiss my cute little Aragorn loving ass, thank you and now on with the second chapter.

Whispering A Heart's Sorrow Chapter Two

Aragorn's PoV

Was water supposed to be this cold? I remembered plunging over the cliff, dragged by a out of control Warg, and the weightlessness that was result of the freefall and then the plunge into the ice cold water. It soaked through my clothes and into my skin and I could feel myself go numb with shock. All I could do was relax and drift down the river, hoping I would drift up on the shore. As as I floated, my eyes closed from pain, my mind wondered.

Right before I plunged over the edge, I saw him. A fury of twin daggers and flying arrows, long pale blonde hair whirling about his face as he moved with a cat like grace. It was a dance where he was the lead and the orc was the follower, one after another falling to him. It was so beautiful and it made the breath catch in my throat. He was a distraction, one I didn't need, yet one that I enjoyed, and caused me to get into this situation. But I do not blame Legolas, he cannot be blamed for being a creature of beauty.It was his face, blue eyes wild with a firey passion, daggers a blur of motion. I could only imagine his heartbreak, for surely they must think of me alive. No one could have survived that fall, yet I did. And now I have to survive further, to return to him...and her.

It was surprising that right up until now, that I did not think of Arwen, the beauty of Rivendell. She who would forsake her heritage to be with me. She who would live a mortal life to be with me. I did love her, with all my heart. But...I never imagined that someone else could take a piece of my heart like Legolas did. Arwen loved me and gave me hope, but Legolas gave me love and respect. He respected me before he loved me. Respect is what grew into love. Arwen...she was a vision learned to be my hope, for I would not give it to myself. I am beginning to doubt I could live without either of them. For what is love without hope and respect? And with them, I get both.

Rocks dug into my back as I brushed up against the shore. I had enough strength left in me to drag myself out of the current and further up on the bank so that I would not drown. And there I waited for my strength to return, or at least enough to that I could travel. I had to make it to Helm's Deep and back to him. A tear escaped my eye as I thought of him and the pain he must be suffering at this very moment. Just the thought of his pain made me ache, ache to take him in my arms, to whisper my heart into his ear, to hold his body close to mine. To explore it with loving hands as I did before. It was his face I saw before passing out from the sharp pain.

It must have been several minutes later, because I heard a low voice whispering in my ear, phantom lips against mine. The voice, so familiar, "May the grace of the Valar be with you." Arwen...the Evenstar of the Elves. My hope had rescued me, given me the strength to survive. My eyes slowly opened but it was no her face I saw, but his. Intense blue eyes pleading with me to live, to return to him. And then Brego appeared. How he found me I do not know, but I was grateful for him, for the deep bond we shared. After several moments of struggle I had mounted him and was leaning weakly against his neck as we set off at a slow trot. He knew the way, he would save me, my brave Brego. All I had to do is go along for the ride and to think of him.

Brego paused at the top of a hill and a noise, made me turn. My eyes filled with horror as I gazed upon the tens of thousand Uruk Hai who were headed at a fast march towards Helm's Deep. Concern coated my throat and I urged my steed on, now desperately needing to reach Helm's Deep before the enemy. Hour after hour passed, until finally I could see the stone wall that was the guard of the cave refugee. A horn sounded when I was spotted and the gate swung open. Brego stepped through and carried me all the way to the hall's door. People surrounded me, marveling over my survival but I paid them no attention. Gimli rushed forward, tears falling from his eyes. I clasped a hand warmly on his shoulder, even as my eyes searched for the lithe elf.

And there he was, a slender figure against the backdrop of the massive doors. His eyes were bloodshot, a sure sign of tears. Oh, my beautiful elf, mourning my death when I was not even dead. I brushed past Gimli and approached Legolas, holding his gaze with mine. So many words passed through that look alone and I knew, I knew how he felt even more strongly for me now. He held something out in his hand, a silver charm attached to a silver chain, Arwen's necklace. I took it, holding it loosely in my hand. He spoke softly, "You're late."

A strangled, emotion filled laugh escaped my lips and we clasped arms. The mere touch of his skin set mine on fire, warming down to the bone. And I knew in that brief moment of touch that I would not be able to stay away from him, to not touch him, to not feel him touch my skin with his delicate fingers. And as I walked passed him to go to talk to King Theoden, I whispered for him to meet me in secret, as soon as I finished. His searing, aroused look was the only confirmation I needed.

Author's Note: Yet another cliffhanger like ending. Sorry its short but I wont be home tonight and wanted to update before I left. I'll have another chapter up some time tomorrow. Enjoy. And flamers...take your flame and shove it. 


	3. A Heart's Sorrow

Author's Notes: I'm glad that some people have faith in my writing and that they like it so much. So after this I got some shoutouts...not many so don't worry. I've decided that this isn't going to be a long story, only three chapters. So is the end of this story, but there will be one more. See...this is the second installation in a trilogy. And I'll write the final story when this is done and after I watch Return of the King to get some inspiration of a touching Legolas and Aragorn moment to start writing at. But no worries because this chapter will be longer than the other two. So without further babbling from me...I shall...WRITE!

Shout Outs:

Aralas: Oh...I think you can be my new best friend. Thank you ever so much for pointing out that typo...my beta reader...who happens to be my brother, completely missed it and so did I when I re-read it. And at least you found it cute. :) And thanks for giving me another chance and I will tell you that I haven't made any firm decisions on what to do. But I will by the final installment in my Aragorn/Legolas trilogy. So...if you want to find out, you'll just have to keep reading. If you want.

Icefairy12: I happen to agree with you...on both accounts. And I'm like a duck...flames roll off my back...unless they piss me off. Which isn't often. Glad you like the story and keep reading,

Whispering A Heart's Sorrow Chapter Three

Third person point of view

Night fell quickly over Helm's Deep which was a beehive of movement. Aragorn's words of the approaching Uruk Hai had set everyone into a frenzy. Women and children were moved, men and young boys armed to defend what was supposed to be a safe haven. Aragorn watched from the wall, worry written deep on his face. He was alone for the moment, reviewing the situation in his mind. His heart was heavy with worry, he feared that it would all come to a end tonight. They were outnumbered, left to defend the walls using mere babes. And what could he do, but stand beside the king?

"Your face betrays you, Aragorn." murmured Legolas softly, coming to stand beside him.

He started, not hearing the elf until he had spoke. Still looking out from the wall, he spoke, "Does it?"

"You offer these people hope. And yet, they do not realize it. They feel as though they are going to die on this night, yet you offer them comfort. But I know you. I know the despair you show. It is a lost cause and you know it." Legolas said, his blue eyes staring intently at Aragorn.

Aragorn's eyes fell on a child no more than eight struggling to hold up a sword and felt a piece of his heart break away, "It appears to be a lost cause but looks can be decieving. Look at these people, Legolas, frightened, torn away from their homes. Brought here to be safe, when they are not. People will die tonight and nothing will stop it. We are outnumbered, defeat will come swiftly. But I can not accept that."

Legolas reached out and rested a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "Somethings should be accepted, Elessar."

Aragorn jerked away, his body stiffening. Legolas froze, unsure of what to do. He ached to reach out, to take his love in his arms, to comfort him. Things would happen tonight, things they would be unable to prevent. And a stray arrow or a lucky Uruk Hai could take Aragorn away from him, leaving so much more unsaid between them. Each knew how the other felt, knew the forbidden love they shared, but where words simply enough? After Aragorn's return, Legolas hadn't the chance to express his relief properly, and wanted to do so before the battle begun. And as his heart grew heavy watching Aragorn walk away, he wondered if he would.

Aragorn paused by the steps that would lead him down the wall and looked at Legolas, something hidden in his eyes, something Legolas could not explain, "There are things I will never accept." He turned and walked down, weaving his way deep inside the keep, away from the people and away from Legolas.

What did he mean? Did he mean the certain defeat tonight or had he changed his mind about his feelings for Legolas? Was he try to be polite and end what they had there, without causing a scene? Legolas's mind raced as he followed Aragorn quickly, not making a sound as he moved. His face, as always, was blanked as a emotion even as his heart teetered on a edge, just waiting for the nudge that would shatter it. He was so sure that Aragorn loved him, just by the way he looked at him when he had returned. The Valar graced him with a gift, returning the man he loved to him, now was some evil fate going to take him away. Even as he went further into the keep, away from the sounds of preparing people, he knew his promises of standing back, leaving Aragorn to Arwen, would not hold. He would waste away knowing that Arwen gave Aragorn love and comfort, that her hands were the ones that offered him pleasure. That she would give him what he wanted, what he needed and he could not.

Aragorn continued on his way, twisting and turning deeper, away from the people he knew he would die to protect. And his mind was heavy with grief. He knew what he must do. It had dominated his thinking since he saw Legolas when he returned, saw the outpour of relief and complete love in the Elf's blue eyes. He could not live without him. Nor could he live without Arwen. And yet he must make a choice, he must choose between them. Choose between the elven maiden who promised so much to him or the elven warrior who, in a short amount of time, gave him sweet relief from his own burden. Either way he went, a small piece of his heart would die. Should he choose Arwen or Legolas. Closing his eyes, he rested against a wall, lost in his thoughts. However a few moments later, he sensed someone approaching and knew that it was Legolas. Glancing around, he noted that they were alone and he waited.

Legolas watched by a nitch in the wall and was startled when a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him up up against a solid line of flesh. His hands were braced against shoulders when very familiar lips were pressed against his, sending a light tingle down his back. A soft moan escaped his lips as Aragorn's hands ran over his body, moving frantically to remove them. Legolas felt the urgent need to rid Aragorn's body of his clothes and the two moved in tandem. Their clothes lay on the ground beside them and their hands roamed freely over the other's body. Twin moans of pleasure sounded, echoing softly against the walls. And for a moment, the two forgot the cause they were fighting for, the loss of hope each felt, and just got lost in the touch of bare skin brushing against bare skin.

A hour later found Aragorn holding Legolas against the curve of his body, both gleaned with sweat and wore content expressions on their face. Even in a time of dire need, they found that they could love each other as they weren't meant to be. Aragorn's hand idly caressed Legolas' shoulder, tracing a pattern in the sweat. Legolas smiled and shifted so that he was even more firmly pressed against Aragorn's muscled body. His body tingled from the pleasure Aragorn had showed him, which was even better than the first time. The blonde elf twisted his head so that he could gaze up at the Ranger.

"I feel as though I should say something, but I am robbed of words." he said, his voice heavy.

Aragorn graced him with a slow smile, "I know of what you speak, but there are no words for what we share, my elven prince."

Legolas frowned, "But there is. I love you with all my heart and more. When I thought you dead, I thought of nothing but joining you. Without you, my existance has no meaning. And I cannot help but to think that you do not feel the same."

Aragorn paused and the silence fell heavy between them. Legolas pleaded with his eyes for Aragorn to agree, to pledge that he too has no existance without Legolas but none came. Upset, Legolas pulled away, moving a safe distance from his love and began to pull on his clothes. Aragorn watched him, conflict deep in his heart, and followed his motions, getting dressed. Once they were both clothed once more, they stood. Legolas stared at the ground, not trusting hisself to look at Aragorn. Finally he glanced up, pain written in his eyes and started to walk past Aragorn, speaking quietly.

"Though your mouth does not move, your silence speaks for you. You do love me, but it is not the same love I feel for you. Instead that love is for another. What place do I have in your heart? Or am I just a toy for you? Do you toy with my affection? Will the day come when you cannot bear to look at me and then you will cast me to the side?"

"No Legolas, it is not like that at all. And you know that. When I went over that cliff, it was your face I saw, not Arwen."

"Then what is it that holds you back from me? What prevents you from admitting to me how you truly feel? From telling me that you cannot live without me?" Legolas demanded, his eyes flashing.

Aragorn sighed and rubbed his eyes and looked at Legolas, defeat written clearly in his eyes, "You know as well as I do what holds me back. I cannot forget Arwen. I cannot betray her trust in me."

"But you can betray my trust in you?" Legolas retorted angerily.

Aragorn stepped forward to place a hand on Legolas' shoulder only to have the elf jerk away, "Legolas you should not speak so. You knew before we confessed our feelings for each other that I would no turn from Arwen. You spoke of it yourself, and told me that you would not ask me to choose."

"Things are different now. I did not realize it myself how strong my feelings for you were until I thought you dead. Until I thought of trying to live without you." Legolas replied, hating to have his words thrown back in his face.

"Does this mean you are asking me to choose?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas paused and then nodded, "Yes, that is what I am asking."

Aragorn frowned and shook his head in response, "Then that is something I cannot do."

"It is something you must. I will not stand aside to be visited in the dark while she has you during the day, Aragorn. It tears me apart to ask you to choose, but it is something I must. I will follow you into battle, even into death, but I will not follow you in this. I will not be your secret. But I am not coldhearted to make you choose now, even hours before we go into battle. Come to me when you have decided...you will know where I am, always." Legolas said before moving past Aragorn, leaving him standing by himself. Aragorn watched Legolas disappear and slumped against the wall, tears falling from his eyes. How could he choose between the two people he loved? It seemed to a impossible decision to make, yet one he must.

TBC in the next installment.

Author's Notes: Well there you go, the final chapter in Whispering A Heart's Sorrow. Did ya like the cliffhanger? I know I did and its funny cause I don't even know what I'm going to do next. Enjoy and leave a review. I'll start writing the final story of the trilogy ASAP. More than likely it will be up before the end of next week. G'day. 


End file.
